Hasta la muerte
by Vistoria
Summary: Realmente ya no le importaba morir en esa guerra.


Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

La idea y escritura de esta historia es de mi propiedad. Prohibido cualquier tipo de plagio.

* * *

_"Ahora cierra los ojos y deja que te ame hasta la muerte."_

**Type 0 Negative**.

* * *

.

.:**H**asta la muerte:.

.

Las llamas negras cercaban aún casi la totalidad de aquel sector del bosque. Parecían extinguirse con lentitud, pero seguían siendo letales. Al ver la destrucción casi total supo de inmediato a lo que se aproximaba.

Pero no esperaba encontrarse con aquello.

Cuerpos yacían en los alrededores de lo que pareció ser el foco más intenso de aquel Dōjutsu que sólo los Uchihas podían controlar. Algo en su interior se estremeció al ver con claridad cuerpos irreconocibles, al escuchar gritos de dolor intenso que clamaban por piedad y una muerte rápida. En todo los días que llevaba participando de una guerra incansable no había visto magnitud de muerte y destrucción.

Cerca de los escasos restos de un árbol identificó a uno de los equipos médicos, quienes con desesperación, intentaban sanar el cuerpo maltrecho de uno de los ninjas heridos. No logró identificar aquel rostro desfigurado por las llamas.

Con temor caminó entre las cenizas y los cuerpos de parte de los ninjas que habían dado su vida en aquella guerra. Su corazón se aceleraba cada vez más, impactado por la muerte dolorosa que veía a cada paso, por el nivel de sufrimiento y la ansiedad de que algo más se avecinaba; algo peor.

Su cuadrilla estaba batallando al noreste cuando recibieron la alerta sobre el ataque de un incontrolable Sasuke Uchiha. No necesitaron más detalles para acudir a la captura de quien era considerado un criminal de rango S, por lo que él y otros tantos ninjas fueron derivados a acudir al llamado de auxilio.

Ya era tarde, lo supo cuando su visión pura le mostró un escenario aberrante, de destrucción casi perversa, y los cuerpos de muchos shinobis y kunouchis sin vida. A pesar de haberlo previsto, no estaba preparado emocionalmente para ver todo aquello.

Neji Hyūga aún no estaba preparado para la guerra.

Unos sollozos llamaron su atención mientras caminaba entre lo que alguna vez fue parte de un bosque. Buscó con la mirada identificando la cabellera rosa de Haruno. A su lado Ino Yamanaka intentaba tranquilizarla, mientras que la que alguna vez fue compañera del Uchiha seguía llorando incontrolable murmurando cosas que Neji no alcanzaba a oír. No quiso acercarse, había cosas más importantes que hacer en ese momento.

Se sorprendió levemente cuando volteó la mirada nuevamente y encontró a Shikamaru frente a él. Se veía muy pálido y una mueca de repulsión se pintaba en su cansino rostro, los ojos oscuros del chico estaban puestos en las mujeres que antes el Hyūga había observado.

―Shikamaru ―musitó Neji sin saber qué otra cosa decir.

―No hubo forma de controlarlo ―explicó el aludido sin mirarlo―. Sakura dice que ella intentó hacerlo entrar en razón pero que Sasuke ni siquiera la escuchó. Hay muchos muertos... yo... ―los ojos del Nara se clavaron en los sin pupila de su interlocutor―. Lo siento Neji... creo que Sakura era la única ninja médico en el sector y no reaccionaba...

El joven arqueó una ceja sin comprender a lo que su compañero se refería. ―¿Qué es lo que sientes? ―cuestionó confundido.

El joven reconocido por su intelecto sin igual se mostró notoriamente impactado por las palabras del Hyūga, sin saber qué responder, ni cómo explicar la noticia que su amigo parecía desconocer todavía.

―Sasuke atacó este sector por razones que no entendemos... ―trató de explicar lo máximo posible para que así lo que iba a decir no fuera tan fuerte―. Habían tres escuadrones luchando contra parte de los Zetsus blancos cuando él apareció. Nadie ha podido explicar el por qué de la furia desatada con la que atacó a todos sin diferenciar...

―No es necesario ser un genio para darse cuenta que Uchiha estuvo aquí ―señaló Neji dando otro vistazo en los aún ardientes alrededores―. Sigo sin entender por qué me dices que...

Y sus palabras cesaron de golpe en el preciso momento en que sus opalinos ojos identificaron una figura conocida.

―Ella quedó atrapada en medio de las llamas... ―trató de explicar rápidamente el Nara comprendiendo que él ya la había visto―. Se ahogó con el calor... sus pulmones se quemaron antes que Sasuke detuviera su Amaterasu... muchos murieron de esa forma ―intentó consolar al ver detalle a detalle como el rostro del prodigio Hyūga se descomponía en una dolorosa mueca.

Neji dejó de escucharlo; no necesitaba razones, ni explicaciones. No necesitaba nada en ese momento, nada que no fuera despertar...

Se acercó con pasos lentos y pesados, ignorando todo a su alrededor, mirando únicamente el cuerpo femenino que yacía sin vida a unos metros de él. Negaba con la cabeza intentado convencer a su cerebro que aquella ropa teñida con hollín no era la de Tenten, que ese cabello castaño no pertenecía a la mujer que había sido su compañera y amiga por tantos años.

_Hasta la muerte,_ le pareció escucharla.

_Su mirada se centraba en el techo pintado de blanco, identificando algunas pequeñas y casi imperceptibles grietas típicas de la madera. Su rostro reflejaba concentración absoluta pareciendo ajeno a la caricia delicada que unos dedos tibios le entregaban a su torso desnudo. Una risa infantil, divertida y contagiosa llamó su atención provocándole una sonrisa involuntaria, que expresaba una felicidad demasiado grande, atípica en él._

_Sus grandes ojos opalinos bajaron lentamente desde su entretención en el techo, hasta la sábana blanca que le cubría el pecho y la mano que lo acariciaba, siguiendo la travesía de aquellos dedos cálidos que se deslizaban suavemente bajo la tela por su piel humedecida y templada. Su sonrisa se tornó divertida al escucharla reír nuevamente y sentir la femenina mano descender lentamente más abajo del ombligo._

―_Tenten ―susurró a modo de reproche sin dejar de sonreír alegre y complacido, como pocas veces se mostraba a los demás, a excepción de su compañera._

_Como respuesta ella soltó otra risita divertida, removiéndose bajo la tela que la cubría entera, apegándose más a él y rodeándolo con su brazo con fuerza como si quisiera pegarse para siempre a su cuerpo. Neji se estremeció al sentir la suave piel de los senos de su compañera rozar contra su piel también desnuda. Suspiró y volvió a sonreír al tiempo que se removía para apartar la sábana y descubrirla. Como siempre, la sonrisa de Tenten lo maravilló._

_Estaba sonrojada y su cabello castaño suelto y despeinado, sus ojos cafés brillaban con una intensidad avasallante y la forma en que lo miraba logró que nuevamente todo su mundo diera vueltas y él se sintiera perdido, pero inmensamente feliz. Tenten lograba desestabilizarlo haciéndolo sentir pequeño e indefenso, como si ella fuera la única capaz de protegerlo y hacerlo dichoso en cualquier momento. _

_Se posicionó sobre el cuerpo femenino, recargando su peso en su costado y brazo derecho. La chica rió nuevamente divertida abrazándose a él y enterrando su rostro en el cuello del hombre._

―_Te amo ―susurró despacio provocando que la piel de Neji se erizara al sentir el cálido aliento de la mujer._

_Tenten se separó un poco, lo suficiente para poder clavar sus refulgentes ojos en los opalinos de su compañero, haciéndolo conocedor luego, con una sonrisa, su felicidad._

―_Hasta la muerte ―prometió él, también en un murmullo antes de besarla profundamente y perderse en su cuerpo._

Aquello había ocurrido una semana antes de que fueran llamados a la guerra.

Se dedicaron a compartir cada instante que podían antes de ser separados en diferentes escuadrones. No se despidieron, no podían hacerlo después de haberse prometido con una mirada que volverían a verse.

Ahora estaba nuevamente junto a ella, pero ya no veía aquella sonrisa que lograba desestabilizarlo, ni podía perderse en esa mirada que se transformaba en su mundo, tampoco sentiría más la calidez de ese cuerpo femenino unirse en una danza magnifica con el de él, ni su corazón se estremecería violentamente al escucharla decir que lo amaba. No volvería a ser feliz.

La distancia que caminó hasta llegar al cuerpo de Tenten se le hizo demasiado larga y angustiante, como si a cada paso que daba, ella se alejara más. Finalmente cuando llegó hasta el lugar donde su compañera yacía, su estómago se retorció, sus piernas dejaron de sostenerlo y su corazón estalló.

Cayó de rodillas sobre la tierra, sintiendo que no llegaba suficiente aire a sus pulmones. Con la boca abierta, jadeaba rápidamente intentando inhalar el suficiente oxigeno para que sus pensamientos lograran conectarse, pero nada servía; se ahoga de dolor y su mente estaba en blanco.

Tenten estaba muerta.

El cuerpo de su compañera estaba visiblemente intacto, sólo sus ropas estaban teñidas de negro, y parte de su rostro también parecía manchado con el residuo dejado por el exterminio del Amaterasu. El cabello castaño que tanto deseó no fuera el de su compañera, estaba suelto y tenía algunos mechones quemados. Por lo demás, todo parecía igual, como si durmiera.

"_Sus pulmones se quemaron..."_

Sus ojos se nublaron al sólo imaginar la agonía que ella debió vivir al verse encerrada por el fuego negro que nunca cesaba. No quería pensar en eso, él quería que Tenten abriera los ojos y le dijera que estaba bien, que lo amaría hasta la muerte y que regresarían a la aldea para ser felices.

Acarició lentamente el sucio rostro de la mujer, sintiendo la frialdad de su piel. Ella parecía seguir durmiendo.

―Lo siento Neji, de verdad lo siento... ―escuchó a su espalda la voz de Shikamaru que se compadecía de su dolor.

Pero el Hyūga no quería la compasión de nadie, no quería nada más en el mundo que ver esos ojos cafés mirarlo con dulzura; la quería a ella, a Tenten, viva, a su lado, hasta la muerte.

Y cada vez se sentía más ahogado, y el dolor de su pecho era tan gran de, y las emociones tan poderosas que estalló en llanto sin poder contenerse un instante más.

Abrazó el cuerpo sin vida de la mujer que amaba sin ser capaz de aceptar su muerte; no podía hacerlo, porque ellos habían prometido amarse hasta la muerte y que Tenten estuviese muerta significaba que ya no la amaba.

Neji Hyūga no era capaz de vivir sin ella, sin su amor, porque eso era lo que lo mantenía en pie. Porque Tenten era su mundo, su vida y su dueña, todo en él le pertenecía y si ella no estaba, nada tenía sentido.

Realmente ya no le importaba morir en esa guerra.

* * *

_Uff esta idea la tenía hace tiempo, pero sólo hace algunas horas me dediqué a escribirla._

_Como ya había mencionado, llevo meses sin leer el manga, y sólo sé algunas cosas que mi hermano me ha contado, como la muerte (otra vez) de Itachi en el último. Hagamos un supuesto que esto pasa posterior a eso._

_Necesitaba escribir, y realmente fue lo único que salió._

_Sé que le prometí a Itachi Hirako que publicaría la historia que ella me pidió, pero sinceramente no he logrado avanzar en ella, como que me he bloqueado. Realmente lo lamento mucho, pero espero poder terminarla luego, mientras tanto seguiré escribiendo lo que me salga... no puedo forzar a mi cabeza. =/_

_Espero que les haya gustado, es bastante triste y corta, pero al menos yo quedé satisfecha con su resultado (?)_

_En fin... ¿Me dejan sus lindos comentarios?_

_Nos leemos :D_


End file.
